Seventeen Forever
by brenxxduh
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Troy and Gabriella are juniors that go to two different schools, which means they don't know each other. Well at least not yet. When Gabriella's school burns down the West High School students are forced to go to there rivals school. With basketball season coming up we don't know who's going to make the team.

* * *

"Troy Jack Bolton! Get your head in the game!" Jack yelled to his son, "I told you left son, not right. How do you plan on making captain again if you don't get this play right? Not only that but how do you plan on beating West High again playing like you don't know what your doing?" 

"Sorry, dad it's just I don't think this play is going to work." Troy said trying to explain his horrible playing.

"Well you don't know that." Jack said, "I hear West High got a tough team this year. They started tryouts early so they could practice more before basketball season starts. They got a new player and the kids father is a NBA star and he plays just like him!"

* * *

"MOM!" Gabriella yelled 

"Yes?" Mrs. Montez responded

"Alec wants to know if I can go out to dinner with him tonight. Cant I?" Gabriella pleaded.

"Gabby, you know today is Friday and Friday's we have Friday night dinners. So the answer is no." Mrs. Montez said

"But there will be other Friday night dinners."

"There will be other Alec dinners too!"

"See mom that's where you're wrong, Alec is like a once in a blue moon chance. He's so cute that when the prettiest girls wait to give him an answer because their playing "hard to get" he doesn't wait he moves on just like that," Gabriella said as she snapped her fingers.

"Gabby, I doubt that." Mrs. Montez said while walking to the kitchen as Gabriella followed her.

"But mom its true! Larissa, the prettiest girl at West high, cheerleading captain, junior class president, waited to give Alec an answer but instead he moved on, and guess who he moved on to? ME! So can I please with a cherry on top PLEASE go?" Gabriella begged

Mrs. Montez thought long and hard, " Well… I guess you can," Mrs. Montez said as Gabriella jumped and screamed, "BUT!"

"Oh no, there's a but." Gabriella said as her moment of success of persuading her mom cam to a downfall

"Your dinner will be here that way me and your father will get to meet him and get to know him." Mrs. Montez said with a smile

Gabriella sighed, "Fine. But no weird personal questions."

"Deal."

"Thank you so much!" Gabriella said and hugged her mom and ran upstairs.

* * *

"You two better get inside or your dinner will get cold!" Mrs. Bolton yelled towards her husband and Troy. 

"One more shot." Mr. Bolton pleaded

"Maybe we should just turn in." Troy said

"Common son, you know you wanna play." Jack said as he winked toward his son, as a signal of 'lie to your mom so she'll let us play'

Troy sighed, "Common mom one more and we'll be in right away."

Mrs. Bolton sighed, "Fine."

"Thanks hun." Jack said and winked toward his wife as she rolled her eyes and walks insides

* * *

"GABRIELLA! Could you come downstairs and set the table before your father gets home?" Mrs. Montez asked as Gabriella walked down the stairs. 

"Mom does this look ok?" Gabriella asked her mother. Mrs. Montez looked at Gabriella's outfit

"You look beautiful!" Mrs. Montez said

"Oh great I gotta go change!" Gabriella said and runs upstairs.

-Doorbell rings-

"GABRIELLA!"

"Mom! You get it!"

"That girl." Mrs. Montez said with a smile as she answered the door, "Hello you must be Alec." In front of Mrs. Montez stood a tall, dirty blonde, blue-eyed boy who looked like he had just got done taking pictures for some model agency.

Alec let out a smile, "Hello, yes I am Alec and you must be Mrs. Montez."

Mrs. Montez laughed, "Yes, I am." Mrs. Montez moved aside from the door leaving space for Alec to walk in, "Gabriella will be down in a sec."

* * *

"Mom, may I be excused?" Troy asked while poking at his cold dinner. 

"Son, if its cold then go warm it up." Mrs. Bolton said

"No, it's not the food I'm just not feeling good." Troy said

"Fine make sure you throw your food away before you head upstairs." Mrs. Bolton said

"Make sure you get a good sleep, I've got some drills for you to do tomorrow morning." Jack said with a grin.

"Jack." Mrs. Bolton said with a little upset look.

"What?" Jack asked

"Yeah, got it dad." Troy said and went to throw his food away.

"Jack Michael Bolton. When will you realize that basketball is not the boys life?" Mrs. Bolton questioned her husband

"See it's that kind-of talk that makes him think that he can't succeed as a professional basketball player." Jack said while taking a bite out of his dinner.

* * *

"So Alec, how are your grades in school?" Mr. Montez asked the very nervous guest at the dinner table. 

"Dad!" Gabriella said with her teeth clenched together

"Oh, no it's ok Gabriella," Alec said with a little more volume to his nervous shaky voice, "I'm an honors student, I'm actually trying to get my GPA higher or at least closer to Gabriella's." Alec said with a smile

"Play any sports?" Mrs. Montez asked

"Yes, I do. I'm actually going to tryout for the basketball team. I previously played varsity football, but since my dad is an NBA player I figured I'd try out for basketball." Alec explained

"Gabriella here tells me you're quite the ladies man at school." Mrs. Montez said

"MOM!" Gabriella said as she buried her face into her hands.

Alec laughed, "Well, not exactly. I'm not sure how I got this popular with girls. I guess it's a trait from my dad." Alec joked as Mr. and Mrs. Montez laughed. While Gabriella's head was still buried in her hands.

* * *

"Troy?" Mrs. Bolton said as she knocked on her son's door. 

"Yeah?" Troy said

"How are you feeling?" Mrs. Bolton asked walking into Troy's room

"Yeah, just a little tired nothing big." Troy said

Mrs. Bolton sighed, "Ok, well did you get your homework done?"

"I just have English."

"Oh ok. Well night." Mrs. Bolton said and kissed her son on the forehead and left. As Mrs. Bolton left the room, Troy walked over to his computer and checked his myspace (_hehehe_). As he entered his blog he found that he had 10 messages from Sharpay, 5 from different girls. He shook his head and deleted the messages.

* * *

"Well, nice meeting you Alec hope you come to more Friday night dinners." Mrs. Montez as she left Alec and Gabriella alone 

"That was nice." Alec said with a smile

Gabriella sighed, "Yeah more like embarrassing."

Alec laughed, "Tell you what you can make it up to me by going out with me Wednesday." Alec said with a smile.

Gabriella's face lit up, "Of course!"

"Haha great." Alec said and kissed Gabriella on the forehead and left.

* * *

**A/N**: tell me how you like it so far 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: is my story really that bad that I get so many hits but barely any reviews?

* * *

**3 months later, basketball season**

"Great job guys. I'm glad to see you all back this season!" Jack said to his team

"It's great to be back Coach Bolton." Chad said with a grin

"Ok team tomorrow practice at 3. Go get cleaned up now." Jack told the team as they scattered to the locker room.

"Man was practice awesome." Chad said with smile

"Wow Chad. Your really into basketball aren't you?" asked a newcomer to the EHS basketball team

"Ha, are you kidding me basketball is his like!" Jason said, as the whole team laughed.

"Haha very funny someone turn on the radio." Chad said as Troy walked towards the stereo and turned on the radio just in time to hear….

* * *

_(Radio)_

_Just in fire depart has reported that there is a ragging fire at West High School. From given information 80 of the school was burnt down from an unknown source. More information will be given out later on today._

"Student's of West High School, may I please have your attention!" Called out the principle of WHS, "I'm sorry that our after school pep rally was ruined. Today we were suppose to honor the students who have made the basketball team this season, but as you can see we might not be able to have a basketball season for a while." The principle said disappointed as a few people in the crowd booed the fact they were not going to have a basketball season. "Until we find a solution to this horrible mess we will then contact you and your parent's with updates." The principle said and left the stage.

* * *

"Dude, do you know what this means?" Chad asked Troy as they were walking home

"Nope, not really Chad."

"We can't play against West High."

"Well, then that means less competition." Troy said with a smirk

"Common Troy I live for the competition." Chad laughed as Troy rolled his eyes, "So Troy how are you and Sharpay?" Chad asked

Troy sighed, "We've only been together for a week and its just not working for me. Whenever I'm on my myspace, I get at least 15 messages from her, or I get 10 e-mails she's a handful."

Chad laughed, "I told you not to but no, you thought you 'felt a spark'."

"Yeah, I was wrong."

"Well, make sure you break it to her easily." Chad said as he gave Troy a pat on the back.

"Knowing Sharpay I don't think she is going to take it easily."

* * *

"I can't believe this. I just got done writing my 700-word essay for chemistry and now I don't have to turn it in? I worked all night on that assignment." said Roger, Alec's friend.

"Well, that's what you get for procrastinating." Gabriella said

"She is right." Alec agreed with Gabriella as he gave her a kiss

"You're just saying that cause she's your girlfriend." Roger said

"No, she is right." Came in Larissa also agreeing with Gabriella's statement, "So guys what are we suppose to do now? I mean we have no school. What about our educations?" Larissa asked

"We'll most likely have to go to different schools." Alec proposed.

"Oh, well I want to go to East High. That basketball team is a beast." Roger said with a grin

"Same here." Alec said, "What about you Gabby?"

"Uhmm I'm not sure really. Maybe North High, there science and math classes I hear are 2nd best from our school, which I guess makes them 1st best now." Gabriella said unsure of her answer

"I think I wanna go to East High, their cheerleading team could use a little help. I mean seriously those routines are just horrible. They have timing and rhythm all wrong." Larissa said

"Well, I guess it's just you going your separate way Gabriella." Roger joked

* * *

_You can do this Troy its only Sharpay. You've broken up with a girl before why is this time any different?_ Troy told him said in his head as he walked up the Evans estate. As Troy reached the steps of Sharpays' house he knocked on the door as Sharpay answered the door a few seconds later.

"Oh, hey Troy I didn't expect you till this afternoon. What's going on?" Sharpay asked Troy

"Uh lets take a walk." Troy said trying to figure out how to break the bad news to her.

"Ok, let me go get my jacket." Sharpay said with a smile and grabbed a jacket.

"Uhmm Sharpay I'm not sure how to say this but I…"

"I love you too Troy!" Sharpay said and gave Troy a hug and a kiss

"Huh what. Oh no Sharpay no that's not what I was going to say…"

"I know it's hardly been two weeks but I really feel a connection with you."

Troy wrapped his arms around Sharpay. Just great.

* * *

**A/N**: I don't know why but I'm feeling supper lazy today. Me want reviews please 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: asdfjkl; I'M BACK. Sorry for the long break that I didn't warn anyone about. Haha well its winter break and I have time to write a chapter. so enjoy, oh and I'm changing Alec's name, I'm not sure why I chose that name but its just not very catchy so now his name is Kyle.

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Chad asked Troy 

"How did what go?" Troy responded

"Are you a single man or what?" Chad asked

"Sadly, no." Troy said with disappointment

"What do you mean no?"

"No, as in I'm still with Sharpay."

"Did you change your mind?" Chad asked confused

"Nah, she got the wrong idea. She thought I was telling her I love her."

Chad busted out laughing, "I told you man, I told you."

* * *

"Gabriella, you should really consider East High." Mrs. Montez said. 

"Why? North High is so much better academically. How many times has East High been recognized for their academics? Let's face it mom, East High School is a school for jocks."

"Well then what about Kyle?"

"What about Kyle? Its just school we'll spend time with each other after school."

"Gabriella, after school, you have the Scholastic Decathlon and he has basketball practice. Just think Gabriella you could help East High be recognized for their academics. Think about it Gabriella." Mrs. Montez said and left the room.

* * *

"Troy you in here?" Jack asked as we opened the door into Troy's room 

"Yeah, right here dad." Troy responded.

"Great, I have some great news for you son." Jack said with excitement

"Great, spill."

"Well, you know how West High got burnt down?"

"Yeah?" Troy said with confusion

"Well, some of the kids from their basketball team are coming to East High! Isn't that great?"

"Not really. I don't see the great news."

"I'm getting there son. Well, the kid I was talking about with the NBA dad, is joining!"

"Oh, great dad, great." Troy said

"The team is going to be GREAT!" Jack said with excitement, "We're doing more tryouts this week so suggest you work on your game." Jack said and left the room

* * *

"My mom is pressuring me into going to East High, I can't take it anymore." Gabriella said into the phone 

"Well, why not?"

"I thought I already explained this to you."

"Well, yeah but I'm pretty sure there's another reason as to why you want to go to North High for more than its education. Do you have another boyfriend I don't know about Gabriella?" Joked Kyle.

"Haha very funny. Truth be told it is because of the academic area there. You know you should consider North High to."

"Are you kidding me? No way, their basketball team isn't even in the ranking. East High is number one in state and number 2 in the country. If there lucky this year they could be number 1."

"Alec, sports aren't everything you know."

"Yeah, but they help keep a guy in shape."

Gabriella laughed, "True."

"You know what I think Gabriella?"

"What?" Gabriella said with a curious smile

"I think you should go to East High and join the cheerleading team. That way we can be together at school and after school, oh and including games."

"Hmm that doesn't sound all that bad. To bad I don't have the skills." Gabriella said

"See that's where Larissa comes in. You can get help from her."

"Well, that is a good idea, but what about the Scholastic Decathlon?"

"We'll join it together, I'm pretty sure the practices are at different times. So how about it?"

"You know what, I think that's a great idea!" Gabriella said

-------------------

**Couple Weeks later**

Tomorrow was the day the students who applied for East High had started school. Gabriella was excited but yet nervous. Although she was lucky to make the cheerleading team with absolutely no experience, the worst part about going back to school was it wasn't her school, and she had to get along with her schools rivals.

_I can't believe Kyle and mom persuaded me into doing this._

"Gabriella! Larissa is waiting for you outside."

"I'll be down in a minute." Gabriella yelled. Gabriella collected all her cheerleading stuff and stuffed them into the cheerleading bag the team had recommended for the squad.

--

"Took you long enough." Larissa said as Gabriella walked down the steps of her porch.

"Oh quit your complaining." Gabriella said and got in the car.

"You ready for this co-captain?" Larissa asked as she started the car.

"Barely, I'm surprised I even got the position of co-captain."

"Me too." Larissa joked, "Well, I guess you could say you had a good coach."

* * *

"The list is up, now I want to remind all of you guys that you are all great players, but only the best could continue on through our journey of success towards the championships." Jack explained, "This cut was very difficult cause we have great players from both schools trying out for a great team, so those who did not make it this year there is always next year. To those who make the team, I will start choosing who is the Captain and Co-Captain beginning tomorrow." Jack ended his speech and posted the list on the basketball bulletin board outside the gym. 

As Jack left the bulletin, a round of basketball players ran up to the board.

"Troy, my man we made the team. No surprise, no surprise at all." Chad said with a grin

"Sweet" Troy said with a sigh of relief, "Now for the spot of captain."

"I don't know Troy I feel like this year might be my year." Chad said with pride.

"Yeah, that's what you said last year." Troy laughed.

* * *

**ManleyKyle03**: How was practice?  
**ItsGabby07**: Gah it was horrible, who would've thought that cheerleading would be so hard. Anyways did you make the team?  
**ManleyKyle03**: What do you think? Haha of course I made the team.  
**ItsGabby07**: Oh great! Do you have a special title, oh say Captain?  
**ManleyKyle03**: We don't find out till tomorrow.  
**ItsGabby07**: Well that should be exciting  
**ManleyKyle03**: I guess, that just means I have to work twice as hard tomorrow.  
**ItsGabby07**: Don't work to hard; you have a date tomorrow remember.  
**ManleyKyle03**: Haha don't worry, I didn't forget.

* * *

**ChadMan01**: Do it  
**ChadMan01**: DO IT  
**TroyJBolton14**: Over the computer? Doesn't seem like a good idea.  
**ChadMan01**: Fine you're the one who's going to be stuck with her forever and have little Sharpay babies, BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T DUMP HER!  
**TroyJBolton14**: I plan on breaking up with her, just not over the computer.  
**ChadMan01**: I'm getting a feeling that you don't want to break up with Sharpay.  
**TroyJBolton14**: Oh trust me I do.  
**ChadMan01**: THEN DO IT, do it, DO IT! 

_Just signed on__**BroadwaySharpay**_

**TroyJBolton14**: SHE'S ON. SHE'S ON! WHAT DO I DO?! I KNOW!

_**TroyJBolton14** has just signed off_

"Smooth Troy, smooth." Troy said with a sigh of relief.

* * *

**A/N**: Well I hoped you enjoyed this long chapter. Lol. REVIEW, REVIEW 


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** so I'm trying to get as many chapters in before winter break is over, which is in… err a week from now.

* * *

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Mrs. Montez sang as she walked into Gabriella's room. 

"Just a few more minutes mom." Gabriella pleaded as she waved her hand as a signal for her mom to go away.

"Come on! It's your first day of school…again." Mrs. Montez joked. "Ok, now get up. Kyle is coming over for breakfast, and your dad is leaving in less than an hour to California."

* * *

_Getcha, getcha head in the game, you gotta getcha, getcha head in the game_ Troy's cell phone rang. Troy pick up his phone and looked at the screen and read DO NOT PICK UP. To Troy's curiosity to who was calling he answered. 

"Hello?"

"Eww hun, you sound all tired"

Troy got up and looked at the time on his alarm clock, "Sharpay it's 6 in the morning."

"I know, I figured you'd be awake by now."

"But, Sharpay it's 6 in the morning, no man in his right mind would be awake right now."

"Oh, well since your awake, you should come over and have breakfast with the family."

"Maybe another time Sharpay, like when I'm awake."

Sharpay sighed, "Oh fine. I'll see you later puffin MWAUH! I love you."

"Yeah, same back atcha." Troy said and shut his phone.

_Today, today, today is the day_

* * *

"I'll wait for you in the car." Kyle said as Gabriella nodded her head. 

"Mom, I'm leaving!" Gabriella yelled

"Oh, wait Gabby." Mrs. Montez said as Gabriella stopped half way out the door.

"I forgot to tell you the principle of East High called yesterday and wants to talk to you first thing this morning."

"Ok, mom thanks. Love you!"

"Love you too!"

* * *

**WHAT TIME IS IT?** ………. school time 

"Guess who!" Sharpay said covering Troy's eyes.

"Oh, hmm, wow I don't know." Troy said sarcastically.

"Silly you its me Sharpay!"

Chad laughed, "Well this is my cue to go."

"It's ok Afro, you can stay I just wanted to stop by and see how my puffin was doing." Sharpay grinned. "Ok lets go Ry." Sharpay snapped her fingers and walked away, with Ryan and the Sharpayettes.

"Man-oh-man" Chad said, "I told you."

"Haha thanks, oh and great joke this morning." Troy said sarcastically

"I warned you not to pick up."

----

"Oh look I see some of the team mates, come on Gabby I wanna introduce you to them."

"Mmm maybe later. The principle wanted to see me first thing this morning."

"In trouble already, oh you bad girl." Kyle laughed as Gabriella hit his arm, "Ouch, they should take you away you could injure people." Gabriella laughed

"Alright, I'm gonna go I'll see you later." Gabriella kissed Kyle and left.

"Well, well, well Kyle my man has a lady friend?" Chad said as Kyle grinned

"Haha sup." Kyle said as him and Chad did 'the guy handshake', "Sup Troy."

"Not much you." Troy responded with a nod

"So who's the chick?" Chad asked.

"She's amazing!" I can't explain her to you guys, I guess you'll just have to wait to meet her." Kyle said with a grin.

* * *

Gabriella sat down as the principle pulled out a banilla like folder. 

"I see you are a straight A student. So I must ask Miss. Montez, why East High? You're your grades and outstanding GPA I figured you would apply to North High"

"Well, to be honest my first chose was actually North High, but my mom persuaded me, oh and with the help of my boyfriend, to come to East High."

"Oh, and how so?" The principle asked with curiosity

"Well, my mom thought that I would actually be a great aspect to your academic area. Personally I agree with her. I could get this school recognized for academics rather than just sports." Gabriella gulped

"I agree with you Miss. Montez, I hope indeed that you will get this school noticed for academics. A student like you has the potential to do so. Thank you very much for meeting with me."

"Thank you, Mr. Cho." Gabriella said and left the room

* * *

"QUITE!" Ms. Darbus yelled, "Jason, please read a quote from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet." 

"Uhhh, sure." Jason said, "But soft, uhh what light through, uhh yonder window breaks?"

"Well done Jason, could be better but well done."

_Knock knock._

"Come in."

As the door opened Gabriella stepped into the classroom, "Uhmm is this Ms. Darbus' class room?"

"Yes, and whom might you be?"

"Gabriella Montez."

"Ahh, yes another new comer from West High."

"Yes, maim."

"Well, don't just stand there take a seat."

Gabriella took the seat behind Troy.

"Mr. Bolton, why don't you lift up that lazy head of yours and read a quote from Shakespeare." Ms. Darbus waited a good five minutes with yet no response, "MR.BOLTON!"

"Huh!?" Troy woke up confused.

"Shakespeare, a quote please."

"Oh, yeah. Uhhh lets see, oh here we go uhh I am weary, give me leave awhile. Fie, how my bones ache! What a jaunce have I!"

"Well done Bolton, what do you think Shakespeare was trying to say about the nurse?"

"That she's old?" The classroom laughed as Ms. Darbus shushed them to silence

"Can anyone tell me what Shakespeare was trying to say about the nurse? Ahh what about you Miss. Montez."

"Oh," everyone's attention went from Troy to Gabriella's, "Uhmm well I think Shakespeare was telling the audience that the nurse pretended to be ill and that the nurse knows something that Juliet really wants to know, but won't tell her until Juliet does her a favor."

"Correct, Miss. Montez. Romeo and Juliet is well known for its love scene and the dramatic alliance between two families that in the end are joined together because of two kids. That is why we are acting out Romeo and Juliet. I will pass around a hat with all the characters. Miss. Montez will go first."

Gabriella reached into the hat that was given by Ms. Darbus and was lucky enough to get the part as Juliet, "Ahh we have found or Juliet and whom might her Romeo be?"

* * *

**Author's Note**: AHHH TOO MUCH FOR ONE CHAPTER! You've got to wait:)REVIEW 


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** I HAVE GIVEN UP! The reason why I ask for reviews is because with no reviews it makes me feel like my story isn't good enough to continue. So no more reviews no more updates. I am aware that I do get reviews but 1 review everyday is just not how I roll.

* * *

As Troy reached in to get his part, the bell rang. A round of kids ran to the door until 

"EVERYONE STAY!" Ms. Darbus yelled as the students groaned, "Bolton will be playing…"

Troy grabbed the piece of paper opened it, "Uhhh the nurse. Can I have a different part? A little more manlier than this." Ms. Darbus nodded her head as Troy reached into the hat, once again pulled out the little piece of paper, unfolded it and, "Uhh Romeo."

"Excellent, Miss. Montez and Mr. Bolton please stay as the rest of you all my leave."

Students filed out of the classroom one by one as Gabriella and Troy headed toward Ms. Darbus desk, "Here we are Romeo and Juliet, as you both know in the play both characters grow a certain chemistry as for you two, you don't know each other. That is why I would like for you two to spend some time together, grasp the chemistry, and feel the energy. Knowing as Gabriella is new to the school I'm sure you two will bond quite well together as Bolton here shows you around."

"Yes Ms. Darbus." Both Gabriella and Troy responded

"Now you may vanish, go on."

* * *

**LOCKER ROOM-**cheerleading practice 

"Juliet you say? That's exciting."

"Not exactly, I have to spend time with some guy named Troy."

"Wait, wait, wait Troy Bolton?" Asked Jillian

"Uhhh, sure why not." Gabriella responded

"Oh, man are you lucky. Troy Bolton, he's so dreamy." Jillian said as she placed her hands over her heart, as if she died and gone to heaven.

Gabriella and Larissa laughed, "I'm pretty sure he's not as dreamy as Gabriella's man, Kyle Thompson."

The girls in the locker room gasped, "The Kyle Thompson? Kyle Thompson the guy from West High? Kyle Thompson son of the NBA player? Kyle Thompson—" said a girl

"Yes, that Kyle Thompson." Gabriella laughed.

"Gabriella Montez, you are one lucky girl." Said another girl

"Alright girls, lets go." Larissa said to break up the mob of crazed cheerleaders.

* * *

**LOCKER ROOM-** basketball practice 

"I know you guys are just dieing to know who the new captains are you all did great but I must admit this was the hardest decision especially choosing between guys who want this more than anything. It wasn't all that easy choosing the captains, that is why this year we will have 2 captains." An eager silence was amongst the lockers and the players

"Is that possible coach?" A team member asked.

"Not exactly, but if you were me I'm pretty sure it would be hard of you guys to choose who is best fit for the title as captain. This year our co-captain will be once again Chad Danforth."

"Your year huh Chad." Troy whispered to Chad, as Chad nudged Troy in the arm.

"Thanks coach, I appreciate it." Chad said giving Coach Bolton a firm handshake.

"Now, I know you are all eager to find out who your 2 captains are right? Well, your new captains are Kyle Thompson and Troy Bolton." Coach Bolton said with a grin, "Now that, that's over with tomorrow is our first game of the season. I want you all to dress nicely tomorrow. Meaning dress shoes, dress pants, dress shirts, oh and don't forget the tie. Now out you go."

* * *

**LOCKER ROOM-** cheerleading practice (ended) 

"Great job girls. Work on those high kicks and we're officially the best squad in Albuquerque." Larissa said, "So, Miss. Montez, hot date tonight?"

"Haha, no what makes you think that?"

"Well, lets see you left practice 10 minutes early to shower, and now you're all dazzled up."

"Haha, Larissa is right. I'm pretty sure you have a hot date tonight."

"Alright, alright girls, today me and Kyle are celebrating our 5 month anniversary." Gabriella smiled as a group of awe's filled the room.

"Did you get him anything?" Larissa asked.

"Yes, I did. And I'm not telling you what." Gabriella said as she stuck out her tongue

Larissa sighed, "Fine, I tried."

"Now if you noisy girls don't mind I have a date to get ready for."

* * *

"Haha, dude you don't have to dress up tonight, tomorrow is our game." Chad said, as he looked Kyle up and down. 

"Funny, but this isn't for the game. I've got a date tonight."

"A word of advise no man should wear that out to a date, cause later on it'll eventually come off." Chad winked.

"Nah, it's a five month anniversary."

"…Wouldn't your parents want some privacy?"

"Chad, its for him and his lady that he won't tell us about." Interfered Troy

"Exactly."

"Still man, why get so dressed up when its all gonna come off at night. In the bedroom, if yah know what I mean."

"Chad…"

"Don't bother, he will never understand."


End file.
